1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool cabinet, and particularly relates to a tool cabinet with a positioning device for drawers to prevent the drawers from undesirably sliding out.
2. Description of Related Art
A tool cabinet is used for storing various tools, and the tool cabinet with wheels can be moved conveniently if necessary. Normally, a slide track is mounted between the drawers and the cabinet to facilitate opening and closing of the drawers. However, the drawers slide out too easily when the tool cabinet is moving such that the tools may be scattered over a floor, and worse, the center of gravity of the tool cabinet might be shifted such that it tips over and endangers workers. In order to enhance safety, the drawers are designed to be locked. As shown in FIG. 6, two slide tracks (62) are respectively mounted on two opposite walls of a tool cabinet (61), and a drawer (63) has two horizontal flanks (631) and two vertical rods (632) extending respectively from two horizontal flanks (631) of the drawer (63), which slide in the tracks (62). A hook (70) with a first end and a second end is pivotally mounted on one flank (631) with a resilient member (71) pressing the hook (70) downward, and the first end of the hook (70) is mounted through a front of the drawer (63). The first end of the hook (70) is connected with a pressing member (72). The slide track (62) has a slot (621) to receive the second end of the hook (70).
When the drawer (63) is pushed into the cabinet (61), the second end of the hook (70) will be pressed by the resilient member (71) and fastened in the slot (621). If it is necessary to open the drawer (63), the pressing member (72) is pushed down by an operator using one hand, so the second end of the hook (70) will be raised to escape from the slot (621), then, a handle (633) is pulled by the operator's other hand to open the drawer.
The above drawer design is able to fasten the drawer (63) when it is closed. However, both hands are required to open the drawer (63) which is inconvenient when in a workshop. Furthermore, only one side of the drawer (63) is fastened and that side endures the total force from the drawer (63), whereby the elements are damaged easily. What is more, the overall structure is complex such that it is unnecessarily expensive to fabricate and inclined to malfunction.
Therefore, the invention provides a tool cabinet to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.